Security systems, such as for homes and businesses, have become commonplace as people seek to protect themselves and their property. A security system includes any life, safety, and property protection system. The security system typically includes a central control panel that communicates with a number of sensors via a wired or wireless path. The control panel has the ability to notify local emergency services and/or a remote monitoring station of an alarm condition via a telephone dialer to the remote monitoring facility or local emergency services. The dialer is typically integrated with the control panel and activated by the control device. However, the dialer can be a separate stand alone device.
A communication network device, such as a modem, allows the control panel to send and receive information via a communication link to a communication network. The communication network is usually a telephone network and the communication link is a telephone line, however, the control panel can also send and receive information via a computer network, such as the Internet. The computer network may include a DSL or cable modem and a network interface card, for example. In addition, a dial-up telephone connection may be used. Other communication paths such as a long-range radio or a cellular telephone link can be used.
The central monitoring station is staffed with operators to monitor incoming communications and to determine when an alarm is set by a monitored security system. The operator contacts emergency services such as fire or police personnel in the appropriate municipality by telephone to report the alarm.
In response to a received message, the central monitoring station processes the message and performs the necessary response. The messages from the respective security systems may include identifiers that identify the security systems.
The central monitoring station includes receivers and transmitters for communicating with different security systems via one or more networks. The receivers receive messages via a communication link from the local individual security systems. Each receiver is connected to an automation system. The automation system is typically an automation computer. The receivers are connected to the automation computer by an automation computer port.
Additionally, each receiver is connected to a printer such that the data the receiver receives can be printed for the operator. Each receiver is connected to its printer via a printer port and a printer cable.
However, there is a need for each receiver to be able to transmit data to the automation computer or print its data on a printer if its primary path to the printer or automation computer is malfunctioning or the port is down, the printer is broken, or cable is lost. For example, if the primary path to the automation system is down, the data received by the receiver will be trapped in the receiver because the data cannot be transmitted to the automation system for processing. Some receivers include multiple ports. One of these ports can be configured for an automation backup. However, a secondary connection from each receiver to the automation system would be required. This may cost additional money for the additional ports and connection. Therefore, there is a need to have a low cost means to transmit data to an automation system or printer if a malfunction or disconnection occurs.